ThE SeCrEtS WiThIn
by Mimuku Abekku
Summary: After 2 years of Sirius's death, the war between Voldemort and the Wizarding world starts. But there's still hope for Harry and his world when secrets are revealed: an unknown relative and a secret weapon?
1. Chapter 1

**_THE SECRETS WITHIN_**

**Disclaimer: **Just so you know, I do not own the Harry Potter characters (uh duh!) isn't it obvious?! why do I even bother to do this?! anyways, I only_own _the ones you don't recognize, again "duh!" >.> >. TOTTLES! peace out

**A/N **It really has been a long time since I've wrote something that wouldn't be a chapter. This story is set on Harry's 7th year and the war between Voldemort and the Wizarding world; many surprises for you in this story. Though it's more of a drama/action story, it also has romantic scenes obviously! if a story of mine doesn't have one tipsy winzy of romantic scenes at least, then you have been fooled!! 'cause it's not mine! Enjoy!!!

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

_" Many times I felt this way_

_And many times I wanted to die_

_Nobody was here to let me hold on to_

_And nobody never cared_

_I want someone beside me."_

_

* * *

_

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Sirius and his cousin Bellatrix were fighting when suddenly. . .

"Si. . .rius!!!" everything was in slow motion. How Sirius looked at Bellatrix, how he looked at himself. . . and how he looked at Harry.

Sirius was gone; he dissapeared before Harry's eyes and he couldn't believe it. Gone. . . his godfather and _only_ relative, was gone. . .

"No. . .Sirius!" Harry tried to run to where his godfather had dissapear but Lupin got a hold of him with tears in his eyes.

"Sirius. . ." Harry whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Harry!" a distant voice called at his name.

"Harry!!!"

"No, Sirius. . ."

"Harry, wake up!"

"Sirius. . .no, Sirius" Harryshoked his headas he talked in his sleep.

"Harry please! wake up!" Hermione shake him until Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright mate?" Ron, who was beside Hermione asked with a worried look.

Harry slowly looked at them. They did not looked like when they were fifteen. Two years had passed and Ron looked taller, there were even more freckles around his face and it looked as if no other freckle couldcome out even if it wanted to. His eyes didn't have the same shine like it once had.

They were dull and it made him look more mature and serious. His ginger hair now was all over his face and on his shoulders; it made him look like Billy, his older brother.

Hermione on the other hand, looked more slim than she was but still had curves in the right places, she had grown tall also. Her bushy hair was no longer that bushy and it reached her waist.

Harry was the only who hadn't change that much. Same messy hair, same green eyes and obviously, the same scar, who symbolizes and remembers him that it is because of this, his grief.

"Mione. . ." Harry got up.

"Harry, are you feeling fine?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah mate, we're really worry about you.you've been sleeping for three days" Ron said.

"Huh? no, it's nothing, I'm fine" Harry put a hand on his forehead and the passed it through his raven hair.

Both, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then looked at Harry.

"Why did you wake me up anyways?"

"You were having a--" Hermione interruped Ron.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley want you to go downstairs. She needs to talk to you"

"There's someone who wants to see you mate, a woman who at least is in her thirties" Ron said putting his hands in his pockets.

"A wo. . .man?"

"I don't know who she is, but Mrs.Weasley does and she called at us and told us to wake you up"

"Yeah, she seems kinda queer but this I tell you. It's been a long while since I've seen my mum with sparkle in her eyes, and about to cry also"

Harry just stared at them with a straight face but in his mind confusion and curiosity began to rise.

* * *

The three friends got downstairs and in Sirius's house also known as the headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix ( and now also,they're hidind place), in the living room was Mrs. Weasley and the woman.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley walked toward Harry and hugged him while she cried.

While he hugged her back, Harry took a look at the woman sitting in the couch in front of him.

She had long curly auburn hair, beautiful gray sparkling eyes, a few freckles on her face and a feature of kindness accompained by a smile. Harry calculated that she had about 36-years-old.

"Come Harry, dear" Mrs. Weasley took his hand and pulled him toward the lady.

Harry now stood before this unknown woman; while she looked at him from head to toe and smirked when she took a deep look at his face.

She chuckled. "You have your mother's eyes"

"That's what everybody tells me. . ."

The woman laughed heartily "Well,it _is_ true" she said this as she stood up.

"Excuse me mam, but; curiosity it's been growing in my mind. . . who are you?"

"Harry. . ." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry turned his head to her. "She's your--"

"I'm your godmother"

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N** suspense music oh my gosh! o.0 how would it be the next chapter?! what could happen?! if you want to know, then **REVIEW** PLEASEEEE!!! -flaps eyelashes- -grins-


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE SECRETS WITHIN**_

**A/N **Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!!! Special thanks to Nidawi for been my first reviewer!!! THANKIES! -kisses yo feet- -coughs some cat hair ball- -gets pelted by an angry mob and a monkey- o.O

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Noone to trust_

_And nobody to talk to_

_I was alone in this cruel world_

_Until a little bit of light_

_Focused on my face"_

* * *

" I am your godmother " the woman smiled.

Harry choked and cleared his throat.

" Pardon me? " Harry narrowed his eyes.

" I am your godmother, Harry "

" I'm sorry mam, but . . . I thought I heard you say, you were my . . . _godmother_? "

The woman again laughed heartily

" And so stubborn like your father! "

Harry gave her a puzzled look as he stared at the woman as in waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Harry my darling, you heard right; I am your godmother" she took his hand in hers.

"But. . .how?" Harry again gave a puzzled look.

"Well, first things first. Let me introduce myself; Hello, I'm Zusanne, nice to meet... you at last!"

" I'm Harry Potter"

" I think, I already know that, mind you" Zusanne said raising an eyebrown.

" I know, I was just trying to be a gentleman" Harry grinned.

" I know that, honey" she smirked as she sat down muttering something like "pure father". Harry also sat down next to her and payed close attention as he prepaired himself to hear to all the story.

"Well, me and your mother,Lilly. We were best friends since the first year in Hogwarts, always did everything together and always told our secrets. However, in our 6th year, my parents got sended to Japan for a special work and we had to move there for at least six years. Your mother promised me, that if she married James Potter, though I knew by heart they would marry. . . we made a pact, that she would made me godmother of her first child. Within this _pact _there was left a mark, which is this one. . ." Zusanne slowly un-buttom two buttoms of her bluse.

Ron grow scarlet and looked somewhere else; Hermione just stared at him and tried not to laugh.

She slowly showed near her heart, a mark which looked as a birthmark. It had the form of a small heart and Harry just stared at it for just a few seconds.

She buttomed her bluse again.

"After that I lived over five years in Japan. However when the news about Lilly and James s' death reached my ears, I was thunderstruck and full of grief. I returned to England and looked for information everywhere. I then found out that Lilly and James had the opportunity of having a baby boy and named him Harry."

"I then knew that my pact with Lilly had come true, and that this mark would appear in this boy. I then tried to looked for you, I searched everywhere and asked everyone that knew about the news, but nobody knew where was the boy who lived."

"Until I told myself that there was only one person who I knew for sure that he could tell me where you were....yes, Professor Dumbledore. I came back home, I came back to my sweet school years....I came back to Hogwarts".

"There. He greeted me with open arms...I wonder how he can always remember your name? no matter if you were the little mice of the house, he could say your name with your last name and all; Dumbledore is some special wizard with so many talents...anyways,I told him the pact me and Lilly made in our school years and asked him if he knew were you were".

"He said yes, but could not tell me, for he knew too well,and I couldn't understand it at first why couldn't I at least see my godson. You see Harry, not only did your mother and I made a pact, but we also made a...um, a sort of shield...that protects you, and only me and her could so that if one of us die or something, then the other one would still be protectingyou; onein flesh,and the otherin spirit."

"And Dumbledore, of course, knew that. This pact was stronger than what Lilly and I thought it was. How queer it's the magic, don't you think?--"

"Hmmm, so not only his mother was protecting him in spirit but also you were and still are protecting him in flesh, and so the two unite made this so call shield stronger..." Hermione said thoughfully.

"Indeed, you are, afterall, what they had told me...a very smart young witch, maybe the first one in centuries" Zusanne smiled kindly.

Hermione grow scarlet and smiled also.

"Yes, and that is why in order to protect you and me at the same time from Voldemort, he decided to not tell me where you were, but promised me that one day we shall meet again and that in this meeting I shall meet you".

"I see now, I think I under-- wait a second! you said Voldemort!" Harry said amazed.

"What about it?" Zusanne smiled as her eyes twinkled.

"Nobody says that! 'cept for me and well, Hermione....they do not dare say his name, they always say You-Know-Who"

"Why would I'd be afraid to say the name of an old prat?" Zusanne said smiling wider as her eyes became bigger trying to supress an _inocent_ look.

Harry couldn't help himself but grin at his godmother.

"Afterall he did? he killed my best friend and her husband! loath is what I feel! not fear!" Zusanne said as her twinkling eyes became dull.

"But, it is okay now Harry, I moved again to London after going back to Japan and marrying and having kids; you shall meet them, their your age. Yes, today you'll meet them. It is time Harry dear,come live with me...what do you say?" Zusanne stared at Harry with twinkling eyes again.

Harry just smiled and couldn't help himself but hugged her. Zusanne was a little amazed but hugged him back.

"I say let's go home" Harry whispered as he let go of her and smiled at her.

"Good, get your stuff" Zusanne caressed his cheek and smiled back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** TBC** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

A/N Woot!!! yay! chapter 2! Sucess!!! AND FINALLY!!! BOOK 6! HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE IS COMING YOUR WAY ON JULY 16TH!!! MY BD TOO!!! WOOHOOOO! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! pre-ordered it NOW! and now to conmemorate this moment, I will do a little dance -does a happy little jig- -like Ica, gets pelted by an angry mob...and the monkey...once again- >.> dang! they're everywhere! 


End file.
